1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a camera, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a camera having a light emitting element being used in illumination for camera-photographing and a light emitting element for emitting light at the time of being called or calling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a mobile telephone as a portable electronic device has been made more multi-functional and particularly a mobile telephone equipped with a digital camera has been widespread. And a mobile telephone of this type is often provided with a light emitting portion for display which blinks to notify a user of an incoming call or makes an emblem perform an illumination display in various colors during conversation. Further, recently a mobile telephone 101 equipped with a strobe light emitting portion to output a flash light for photographing as shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile telephone 101 is provided with a foldable case 102. And an upper case 103 is provided with an electronic camera unit having a camera lens 104 for photographing, a strobe light emitting portion 105, an illumination display portion 106, an auxiliary display portion 107 and an antenna 108 for transmission or reception. The illumination display portion 106 performs incoming indication for notifying a user of an incoming call or performs illumination display during conversation. The auxiliary display portion 107 enables a user to visually recognize the display screen in a folded state.
As shown in FIG. 2, the illumination display portion 106 comprises a blue LED unit 108 mounted on a printed wiring board 107, a display illumination lens 109 and a light shielding holder 110. The light shielding holder 110 holds the illumination lens 109 aligned in position and leads light emitted from the blue LED unit 108 to the illumination lens 109 without leakage.
And although up to now a strobe light source for making a xenon (Xe) discharge tube emit light has been generally used as a light source of the strobe light emitting portion 105, for reduction in size and cost a light source using a white LED as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-207,236 is proposed. FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a strobe light emitting portion 105 using a white LED as a light source. As shown in FIG. 3, the strobe light emitting portion 105 has a white LED unit 111 mounted on a printed wiring board 107, a strobe light emission lens 112 and a light shielding holder 113. The light shielding holder 113 holds the strobe light emission lens 112 aligned in position and leads light emitted from the white LED unit 111 to the strobe light emission lens 112 without leakage.
An example of the white LED unit 111 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-274,947. The white LED unit in this publication is provided with a fluorescent plate mixed with a fluorescent material to emit a yellow light by a blue light and a prism sheet between it and a blue LED. This prism sheet makes uniform and outputs light emitted from the blue LED to the fluorescent plate.
However, since a conventional mobile telephone 101 as described above is provided with a display illumination portion 106 and a strobe light emitting portion 105 independently of each other at separate locations, it has been difficult to be made small in size, light in weight and low in cost.